Tough
by rachelnn
Summary: Tough n :Strong enough to withstand adverse conditions or rough or careless handling. Angela was tough, at least that's what she kept telling herself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Angela, Spencer and their family. Everything else that you recognize, not mine.

One

The silence was always suffocating, and the need to tap against the steering wheel increased with each passing moment but I couldn't think of a reason to fill the silence. Even if it was bothering me. I wanted to turn on the radio, hear some upbeat pop tune that would keep me company as I sped down the highway, make me bob my head and sing loudly in an embarrassing fashion that would make other driver gape at me through their windows but I just wasn't in the mood.

And my radio wasn't picking up anything but religious preaching and a bad rap station that would add in a country song every so often. My options were very limited as far as music came. I did have another option but it was currently glaring at me from the back seat, eyes burning holes in the back of my head as I chose not to look back or initiate conversation with the thorn in my side.

"You can't ignore me forever," a male voice taunts as if sensing I was thinking about him. I glance up in the review mirror locking eyes with my twin brother for a moment before returning my gaze to the endless highway and Nevada desert in front of me.

"I can try," I growl tightening my grip on the steering wheel of our black Jeep wanting nothing more then to find a pothole and send that smarts flying out of the backseat. Would probably teach him to wear a seat-belt.

"I thought you were going to die!" he defends himself making me slam on the breaks in the middle of the road. I feel his body hit the back of my seat and a crunch as his nose cracks on impact, whirling around I now my eyes were blazing with anger and there wasn't anything he could say that would sooth it.

"Dammit, Angela! Is it so bad that I didn't want my sister to die! You were just laying in that bed they didn't think you were going to wake up! What was I suppose to do?"

"Have some patience and let me wake up naturally like I did, not run off looking to make some cross-roads deal. Do you know how close you came to loosing your soul? How is that better then waiting at least twelve hours for me to wake up after being thrown into a tree by _vampire_? "

"I panicked, okay? They said you had too much swelling and they didn't think you would wake up!" he yells back at me. I roll my eyes before hitting the gas quickly feeling a smirk play on my lips as he thumps back into his seat.

"Do it again and I'll kill you myself" I warn him feeling my muscles relax slightly. I was angry, yeah. I mean I never wanted him to do something like that again, I didn't want him to sacrifice himself but he would probably do it again and there was no use in fighting over it now, still when we were trapped in the car.

"Ha, I knew you'd get over it!" he cheers, Spencer's foot now climbing over into the front passenger seat. His body trying to squeeze through the small area between the front seats.

"Don't push it, Spence," I order keeping my eyes on the road. We had a new hunt in Texas, and after getting out of the Washington hospital where ironically the nurses were actually nice, I was looking forward to the 37 hour drive to our next location. I had taken a scenic route, more to torture Spencer then anything but as I predicted he had taken about half way to crack. We hadn't even hit Arizona yet.

"We could stop in Vegas you know, have some fun for once" Spencer suggest putting his feet up on the dash shooting me a large grin.

"What a possible vengeful sprite isn't fun enough for you?" I tease speeding up even more.

"Live a litter sis, you're going to get old prematurely."

"Cause saving your ass all the time doesn't do that at all" I retort sarcastically as his laughter fills the car. I'd never not miss living at home with my mother and father but protecting people, protecting them, and with my brother by my side. There wasn't much that could change my mind about the life I lead.

* * *

><p>"Ah, diner food; the life of a hunter. I think we should swing by Vermont soon. You know see the parental unit, have some of Mom's cooking, sleep in a bed that hasn't seen a hooker in the past week." I suggest to my brother pulling my brown and blond hair back into a messy bun on the top of my head. Grabbing some sun glasses from the dash I put them on before jumping out of the Jeep towards the diner in Richardson, Texas.<p>

"You don't simply _swing_ by Vermont from Texas, so unless you plan to drive…" Spencer trails off bringing his sunglasses down from his head. I smack him in the back of the head affectionately before giving his brown hair a ruffle.

"Alright, I get it we'll wait until we're closer. You e-mailed them when we stopped last night though didn't you?" I question knowing my twin was probably rolling his eyes.

"I did, told them where we were going and what we thought we were up against. They're back from the hunt they went on in Canada. Just a small haunting, you know he'd only bring Mom if it was a small job of course" he laughs opening the door to the dinner and letting me walk in a head of him.

I look around for a table only for my eyes to lock with a pair of green eyes, stopping me in my place. I knew those eyes only, I hadn't expected to see them again.

"Mom mentioned that she had some books for us to take with us next time we stop by and…" Spencer continues to babble sitting down in a nearby booth while I tried to tear my eyes away from the familiar depths of green. I was torn, torn between going over to smack him in the face and rushing over like a woman possessed and jumping into his arms only to stay there for the next ten years.

"Ange?" Spencer questions finally forcing me to tear my eyes away from the eldest Winchester. "Sorry, spaced out. What did Mom say she left?" I ask rushing to sit down; my complicated relationships could wait until later.

"Books," Spencer frowns at me suspiciously before looking behind me a smile taking over his face. "Hey! Could we get… a club special and a veggie burger. Two cola's and fries to share?" he questions the server, she nods at him before spinning on her hair leaving us with a flirtatious smile.

"Can you not do that?" I laugh as he grins after the teen knowing that he could easily land himself in a whole world of trouble.

"What? If I let you order we're more likely to bed up with spit in our food."

"So, builds up your immunities" I defend crossing my arms over my chest.

"Like a cold would ever infect you, you'd just smack it over the head and tell it to take a hike." Spencer scoffs rolling his eyes. I shrug giving him a grin before watching his eyes travel to a spot just beside me the smile dropping off his face.

"Winchester, didn't see you there".

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Obviously.  
><strong>Warning: Some scenes of implied sexual nature, nothing graphic just wandering hands and kissed. Warning may go up to M in future.<strong>

Two

"It's going to be a slow painful death, I can promise you that," I hiss across the tablet Spencer who had a shit eating grin all over his face.

"Oh come on, you're not that mad. I'm sure you can't wait to get all cuddly with Dean again. '_Oh hold me Dean'_." I growl and reach over the table with my fist raised, a punch descending onto my brothers muscled shoulder making him yelp girlishly.

"I do not want to "get cuddly" with Dean Winchester. Now, when he comes back over here you are going to keep that kind of thought to yourself. Got it?"

Spencer laughs and moves over in the booth as the mentioned man sits beside him and another figure stands beside me, laptop in hand.

"This is my little brother Sammy, Sammy meet Spencer and Angela Hastings. They're hunters."

"Cause he couldn't have guessed that himself," I mutter moving over in the booth making room so the giant beside me could sit down. He was tall, way taller then Dean that was for sure, his dark hair and eyes had their own charm to them. He seemed innocent yet dangerous. He was the kind of boy you wanted to be friends with, someone you wanted to protect and as he sat down beside me I almost felt an instant calm even more when he smiled in my direction.

"It's Sam actually, but with all Dean's brain damage we can't expect him to remember that can we?" he asks making me laugh. I look across the table watching as my brother rolls his eyes and Dean pretend to laugh mockingly along with us before shooting a glare at his brother.

"Better watch it Sam, wouldn't want to end up walking everywhere would you?" he threatens. I snort before resting my hand on the younger Winchesters shoulder.

"If he left you there's always room in the Jeep for you."

Dean shoots me a saucy wink, "Oh, I bet there is".

* * *

><p><em>"Backseat, backseat" I groan feeling my body heat up and respond to his touch. I yearned for it, I had become obsessed with it. These moments, these stolen moments in the back of his car or mine. Pressed up against the wall by the ice machine in a cheap motel, I craved them, and most of all I craved him.<em>

_"My backseat is bigger," Dean teases making me roll my eyes in response. I nip at his earlobe enticing a deep moan from the hunter, he knew just what buttons to push on me and I knew what to push on him._

_"Your backseat smells like stale cheeseburgers," I retort as he nips my neck, I allow my head to roll back as kisses down my neck leaving a hot trail as his rough hands begin to undo the buttons on the plaid shirt I was wearing; his shirt._

_"Yours smells like lighter fluid," he replies tearing his mouth away from my neck to slid the shirt off of my shoulders. My eyes heavy with lust I push him behind me onto the seat and straddle his lap pushing back that damn leather jacket of his to gain access to his tight black t-shirt._

_A shirt that would soon be on the car floor._

_"Most guy's would be intimidated by that, assume I was some kind of arsonist." I joke my hands snaking up his shirt feeling the contours of his abs, his muscular pecks, his hot skin._

_Dean chuckles deeply, his hands rising up to my back as he places a searing kiss on my lips before pulling back looking me in the eyes._

_"Good thing I'm not a normal guy then isn't it?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Stop staring at me," I finally burst out from my spot in the driver seat. Dean and Spencer had gone to do some digging around in town earlier and Sam and I were going to check out the supposed "Hell House" Apparently it was girls who were being hung, gutted, killed. Which ever its method was, I was a girl and therefore apparently this was a good thing. Like I wanted to lure the thing out. No thanks.<p>

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just- how-sorry" Sam blushes before looking out the window. I sigh and reach over turning the music down.

"Your brother and I met about two years ago. Him and your Dad were on the same hunt Spence and I were only Spence and I had run into a little trouble. We had been trapped in the cellar of house while two Skinwalkers kept us as prisoners until we were needed. They bust in guns blazing and that was about it." I shrug and Sam raises an eyebrow urging me to continue.

"Okay, so I'm assuming that's what they were doing. I was knocked out, actually I get knocked out quite a bit but I woke up and I was in a motel bed, your brother was sitting beside me shoving M&Ms into his mouth and my brother and your Dad were comparing notes about some creature or something. We parted ways after that day, exchanged numbers and that was it until a few months later.

We ended up in the same hotel, I was getting ice, my brother was in the bar. Dean was… different. I don't know where your Dad was at the time, it might have been one of his solo hunts that he would sometimes go on but he looked sad. We talked for a bit and then one thing lead to another and…"

"I get it," Sam assures me making me snort.

"Anyways, we didn't date or anything we just kind of… released tension together when we crossed paths. I'm sure you can guess it eventually became complicated, I cared more for your idiot brother then he did me and we stopped _seeing_ each other. Not that he knows that's the reason, and you can't tell him that." I say quickly aware that I was letting way too much information fall into the hands of the youngest Winchester. Why was he so easy to talk to? Maybe it was because he listened whereas Spencer made too many smart-ass comments.

"I don't think that's true you know, he told me about you. That means something right? Especially coming from Dean." Sam says seriously as I park the Jeep amongst some trees. I shrug before turning off the engine and shoving the keys into my pocket.

"I stopped trying to figure Dean out quite awhile ago, I'm only so strong Sam and I can't afford to have some dramatic relationship or pine over your brother. He's Dean and I'm Angela, we don't hate each other and can work together comfortably if we need to, that doesn't need to be complicated. I can only be so tough." I tell him allowing the silence to surround us. Sam seems to consider what I said for a minute before nodding and moving to open his door.

"Let's go find us a ghost."

I grin, "Sounds good, Sammy"

He groans.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So heres the deal, I love Supernatural stories but I can't be the only one who gets kind of bored reading the same episodes and lines over and over again. So yes, this story did start at Hell House during season 1. However as you can see I left out, well.. every single repeated line. And that's probably how it's going to stay.

Three

"No other options? Really?" I stress that last work staring over at Dean with my arms crossed. I tried not to make it a habit to burn houses down even if there are bat shit crazy things inside.

"Since when do you frown at arson?" Dean grunts, I roll my eyes as Spencer leads us back to the cars, opening his mouth in what I hope was my defense.

"Yeah, you punched a prostitute in the face like a month ago: you could have been arrested for assault and you're worrying about a house that no one is going to care about?"

"You punched a prostitute!" Sam yells making me snort. I had, I mean first of all it wasn't even a good prostitute she kept hitting on Spencer and wasn't getting the hint even after I pretended to be his girlfriend. She eventually tried to smack me and say that I was stealing all her business. Hell I wasn't even dressed skimpy.

"Remember that time Angie worked as an exotic dancer?" Spencer asks Dean who loos over at me, a familiar spark igniting in his eyes.

"Oh do I ever."

* * *

><p><em>"I don't care if I'm late" I grumble piling my hair onto the top of my head attacking it with hairspray and bobby pins. I had some cheap black hair extensions clipped into my blonde hair. They looked ratty and like they had seen better days.<em>

_I guess that's what you get for trying to be a girl in this business, they had been my hair extensions at one point but a rather stormy stakeout in some bushes in Maine had left them ratty and knotted._

_I sit at the small table the mirror lit up in-front of me, it was a rather sketchy club ad I couldn't think of a legitimate reason that would lead to people thinking that the owner was possessed except the girls were easily frightened by him and refused to leave, especially after anyone who disobeyed had turned up dead._

_I still believed he was just a very angry manager and a regular bad guy. Human._

_Slathering on way more eyeliner then necessary to go with the fake lashes I spray on some body glitter shivering as I look at myself in the mirror. Corseted top, stockings and barley there shorts. All black, its what I bought and it was the closest to stripper as I was getting._

_"Robin, you're up sugar" a tall woman in her late forties tells me walking back stage. "Pole's all warmed up, theres a few cuties in the front row, whole stack of bills, work that pretty little butt of yours and I bet they're all in your shorts after twenty minutes."_

_It didn't take a genius to realize who she was probably talking about._

_Break a leg, sweetheart, get's easier after the first night." she assures me as I make my way to the heavy curtain that separated the dressing room from the short hall to the stage. I watch the clock just outside the curtain to the small stage at cat-walk knowing that at 12 a.m exactly my music was coming on._

_The opening notes to 'Welcome to the Jungle" blast through the speaker as I push the curtain open before taking a deep breath and strutting right up to the pole. The first thing I noticed was the bright lights, the second thing? Dean Winchesters jaw hanging._

* * *

><p>"You should have seen her, Sammy" Dean growls giving me a heavy look. I turn my gaze away from him feeling a hot blush travel up my neck. I would not fall into it again, the stolen moments the heavy emotions that sat in my chest. How my breath came faster where he stood beside me and I suddenly couldn't remember what I was supposed to be doing because I was so aware of his close proximity.<p>

"I.. uhh"

"It was horrifying, completely horrifying" Spencer groans.

I feel a warm hand come down on the small of my back and suppress a shiver. It was the effect he had on me, still after all this time I could feel the warmth down to the tip of my toes. I didn't want to feel like this around him, I didn't want to still crave him. But I couldn't deny it, my body wouldn't let me lie to myself. I wanted him and I probably always would want him. Lots of girls had probably dealt with this, the wanting of Dean Winchester.

"So, where are you guys heading now?" Spencer asks as we approach the vehicles. Dean and Sam look at each other and through the darkness I could see Dean's eyes land on me the unasked question burning in them.

"We're going to stay the night, then head out in the morning. How about you two?"

Spencer shrugs, "I think we're going to stay the night as well, head out later."

"Angie, why don't you ride with me. We can go get food and Sam and Spencer can go-"

"Why would she-" Sam interrupts giving me a bit of a worried look as I ignore Dean's suggestion heading over to the Jeep.

I was stronger then that, I wouldn't fall into the Dean vortex again. I knew the question that was burning in his eyes, I knew it involved us with a lot less clothes and me digging for my lighter and a smoke after as I took part in bliss and self loathing.

It involved tangled limbs, hastily pulled on clothing and and eye roll from Spencer when we returned me blushing and Dean with a smirk. It involved my feelings bouncing out of control with every passing moment, it involved me accidentally falling in love with Dean Winchester once more.

It involved my heart breaking.

I didn't know if I was tough enough for that


End file.
